


Heroes Of The Chaos

by Amsare



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illidan Stormrage  lived his quiet life as a famous video game character until the day somebody had thought that launching a new game called <i>Heroes of the Storm</i> would have been a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Of The Chaos

Illidan Stormrage woke up early that morning: there was something wrong, he could feel it in the air.  
   
“Akama?” he called for his not-so-loyal Draenei servant but he got no response; but he could swear there was some music downstairs, playing in the main room.  
   
The Demon frowned, quite confused by that as he used to live alone in the Black Temple – or at least, when he was not on duty in the main game; it was very unluckily that old Akama would have wanted to play some music – he was not the party type at all.  
   
"Akama, are you in there?" Illidan asked again as he opened the big door of the living room.  
   
No, there was no Akama.  
   
"Hello, brother," Malfurion Stormrage said, sitting on a large leather sofa, "I'm sorry we came unannounced."  
   
Illidan remained speechless.  
   
 _This can't be happening._  
   
***  
   
Everybody in Azeroth had his own role: if you were a peasant, you had a house and some fields, along with a spouse and a couple of children. Sometimes you were a hero, fighting hideous monsters to complete countless quests, obtaining rewards.  
   
Sometimes you got a big reward, sometimes just a bunch of literal crap.  
   
Now, Illidan wasn’t a peasant or a hero neither: he was Lord of the Outland, also known as the Betrayer, imprisoned for ten thousand years – or more commonly – a _Raid Boss_ in a _Video Game_.  
   
Illidan, as his other colleagues, was very aware of his condition: he knew they were all playing a role for someone else sitting outside the Azerothian fictitious world. It was not bad though, it was just their life.  
   
"Brother, to what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" Illidan was really annoyed by his brother presence also because he had not come alone: his beloved Tyrande was with him.  
   
"We came to you with a message from the Ancient Gods," Malfurion said in a pompous tone, standing up on his bare bear-feet, "the world's barriers are slightly falling down, fusing our world together with countless others."  
   
Illidan rolled his eyes, or this is what he would have done if he had any eyes, as he heard the words _Ancient gods_.  
   
Those Malfurion called Ancients Gods were just mere _real_ humans who had created their worlds to make people play such video game; but Malfurion liked talking like this and unfortunately, Tyrande loved him for what he was.  
   
He had believed she was a bright and clever elf once.  
   
Oh well.  
   
"The world's barriers? What do you mean?"  
   
Knowing Malfurion, he was probably talking about the wall of his house; everything always seemed so exaggerated with his brother. And then they said Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider was the drama queen.  
   
"Azeroth will converge with other worlds. We'll have visitors from foreign lands to fight together new battles," Tyrande answered him in mysterious way.  
   
Yeah, she definitely got worse.  
   
"And...?"  
   
"They will come here in this place," Malfurion said quietly, "The Ancient Gods believe this will be the perfect place to seek refuge at the end of the battles."  
   
Illidan was surely having a heart attack.  
   
" _WHAT?!_ "  
   
***  
   
That was just the beginning.  
   
The doors of Nexus had been finally opened which meant that Black Temple would have never been the same again.  
   
Goodbye my sweet loneliness! Illidan would have cried if he had had any eyes.  
   
The first day he found himself surrounded by a crowd of little annoying _murlocs_.  
   
"Please, don't tell me you're one of the heroes," Illidan muttered looking at the biggest Murloc who just spoke using his strange language.  
   
"Can you at least send your friends downstairs? This is my private room!"  
   
He didn't want to kill them – actually, he couldn't kill them as they were not in game, those were the rules – so it would have been really hard. Illidan wasn’t know for his kindness after all.  
   
"Lord Illidan!"  
   
It was Akama.  
   
"YOU!" Illidan roared as he saw his servant approaching him in his quarters, "where have you been? The Black Temple is becoming a shelter for heroes in a new video game! They don't know what to invent anymore!”  
   
The biggest murloc cried.  
   
"My brother warned me yesterday! _Yesterday!_ And you? Did you know it?" Illidan was definitely frustrated.  
   
The old Draenei looked at his Master with wise eyes, "I knew it, Lord Illidan, but I had the duty to bring some Protoss here. There was no time to warn you."  
   
Illidan frowned, "Some _what_?"  
   
Akama sighed, "There are two Protoss waiting downstairs, they come from the Starcraft Universe."  
   
Great, freaks from _Starcraft_.  
   
Illidan was well aware of the three Universes – three video games – the Ancient Gods had created: he was more than ten thousand years after all, he had read books about it.  
   
Starcraft was something like his own Universe, or at least this is what they said about it: there were strange insects creatures like Anub’arak and mere stupid humans like Arthas – _Prince Artha_ s – the man the Lich King once was. Stupid monkey.  
   
But he had never heard anything about _Protoss_.  
   
 _What did I do wrong? Yes, I know, I'm one of the bad guys and probably it happened I killed innocent people, but that's what I had to do. Do I really deserve all this?_  
   
"Bring me to these Protoss, then" Illidan said resting the urge to break some of his furniture.  
   
Akama bowed his head and they walked down the stairs.  
   
So, Illidan finally understood what _Protoss_ were.  
   
 _Great, I needed some more freaks around here._  
   
Illidan believed to be the crazy one but in the end, he understood that if he was crazy, Protoss were worse.  
   
   
But it was not over!  
   
“Great!” He exclaimed as the first little orange woman of the Overwatch gang came in, “ABSOLUTELY GREAT!”  
   
Whoever thought Lord Illidan’s life was easier, well, he was dead wrong.


End file.
